holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, and a member of Team Natsu, wherein she is one of the team's top three fighters called the "Monster Trio". She is the guild's strongest female Mage alive, renowned for her combat prowess as well as her status as one of her guild's most stern disciplinarians. Despite her intimidating exterior, she deeply cares for her comrades and treats them as if they were family, as she lost her own after her hometown was ransacked by fanatical worshippers of the Dark Mage Zeref. Erza is also the girlfriend/fiancé of Jellal Fernandes. Statistics *'Name': Erza Scarlet, Titania *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Female *'Age': 19 *'Birthday': February 25 *'Classification': Human, Swordswoman, Fairy Tail S-Class Mage *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 169 cm (5'6.5") *'Weight': 50.2 kg (110 lbs) *'Measurement(s)': B95-W58-H88 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Chocolate Brown *'Hair Color': Scarlet *'Main Attire': Custom-made X791 Heart Kreuz Armor, form-fitting, sleeveless black, form-fitting shirt, blue pleated skirt, leather brown belt with silver buckle, black boots, and diamond-shaped silver earrings *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Spatial Magic (Requip: The Knight), Sword Magic, Telekinesis, Master Swordswoman Specialist, Enhanced Strength and Durability, Enhanced Intellect, Immense Magic Power *'Standard Equipment': 100+ Armors and 200+ Swords, Axes, Staffs, and other weapons *'Weaknesses': Some of her armors makes her less mobile. Erza frequently puts herself in harm's way for the sake of her guild members. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Heaven's Wheel Armor (Blumenblatt, Circle Sword, Pentagram Sword), Black Wing Armor (Moon Flash), Morning Star Armor (Photon Slicer), Nakagami Armor (Nakagami Starlight), Celestial Armor (Grand Chariot) *'Voice Actor': Colleen Clinkenbeard Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Multi-City Block level (Stronger than Natsu and Gray), likely Small Town level. Small City level with her strongest armors *'Speed': Hypersonic with Hypersonic+ reaction speed, higher with Flight Armor *'Lifting Strength': Class 25 *'Striking Strength': At least Class GJ+, likely Class TJ. Class PJ with her strongest armors *'Durability': At least Multi-City Block level, likely Small Town level. Small City level with her strongest armors *'Stamina': At least Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range, at least a couple Tens of Meters with Sword Spells, Several Hundreds of Meters with her Heaven's Wheel Armor *'Intelligence': Gifted *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Erza is an attractive young woman of average height, with long, scarlet hair, chocolate brown eyes and fair skin. She lost her right eye as a child and now has an artificial one which was created by Porlyusica. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that Lucy Heartfilia described as "amazing". Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm. Her most common attire consists of an X791 Heart Kreuz custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, over a form fitting sleeveless black shirt, a blue pleated skirt held by a leather brown belt with a silver buckle, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. Her secondary attire is her casual outfit, not really changing that much from the previous set. The only noticeable difference is that Erza abandons any trace of her wearing armor, instead wearing a white blouse that has a blue tie around her neck. Erza's specialty in Requip Magic allows her to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, enabling her to change her attire at any given time. Personality Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she can be clumsy at times and has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail, going so far as showing immense anger when her friends are threatened or mocked. She prefers a fair fight, never resorting to cheating and always fights with everything she has to give, even against opponents far stronger than her. Becoming much closer to her friends and correcting her mistakes in the revived Tower of Heaven has made her more open and less stern towards them, and has come to completely trust and love them. That said, she still maintains her harsh, collected and serious attitude (especially towards Gray and Natsu who always fight over petty reasons) and uses her exceptional leadership qualities to keep everyone in line, even towards those who are in command. Overall, she is cool, beautiful, strong, a bit girly and full of kindness, passion, brightness and warmth. Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her, and has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing armor. However, her victory of Ikaruga helped her overcome her fears and has now several battles without her armor, even if it means going through immense pain. Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Heart Kreuz armor, Erza has been shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. She also has a fondness for smut and erotic novels, and can't hold her own liquor, being very aggressive and failing to recognize people when drunk. Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger, or when she constantly allows Romeo to enter the women's side of a hot spring, much to the other girls' delight and his embarrassment. History Main Skills and Equipment Requip: The Knight: Requip is a type of Spatial Magic and Erza's signature form of Magic, over which she possesses great mastery. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. Her particular form of Requip is called The Knight. She is noted for her ability to Requip extremely fast and is the only sword Mage known to be capable of Requipping weapons and armor while fighting, she is said to have over 100 different armors, and over 200 different types of weapons such as swords, lances, axes, twins swords, and much more, something which made her and her immense strength well known throughout her place of residence, Magnolia Town, and throughout the entire Kingdom of Fiore, earning her the epithet "Titania". *'Heart Kreuz Armor': Made by the popular fashion brand Heart Kreuz specifically for her, this is Erza's casual armor, which she is mostly seen wearing based on the design in X791. This armor consists of a pair of rounded single-piece pauldrons with a breastplate and fused collar featuring a large Heart Kreuz cross centered on the chest. Erza also wears a pair of gauntlets, which omit the previous version's feathery elbow guards in favor of curved plate. Unlike both prior versions, the front and back torso plates do not meet, leaving the Erza's sides exposed. Finally, the waist armor features a single plate overlapping the chest piece. *'Heaven's Wheel Armor': Plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. **'Flight': While wearing this armor, Erza seemingly gains the ability to fly for short distances. **'Sword Requipping': Erza is able to summon a large amount of swords (roughly more than 200), and launch weapons at her opponent(s) in a variety of different ways. The armor is meant to be used for facing multiple opponents. **'Blumenblatt': Erza will requip a mass amount of swords, and then charge at her opponent and slice him or her with two of her swords. Then she will fly past her enemy and send the swords she Requipped into the enemy at the same time. **'Circle Sword': Erza requips swords and has them circle around her by utilizing the command, "Dance, My Blades". The swords then begin spinning rapidly around Erza and she sends them flying towards her opponent(s) in a disc formation at first and upon impact the swords separate and fly in different directions dealing great damage. **'Pentagram Sword': While using the Heaven's Wheel Armor, the user slashes the swords in the shape of a pentagram to attack the target. *'Black Wing Armor': This armor is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza’s body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair is tied in a ponytail. **'Flight': This armor seems to grant Erza the ability to fly around for short distances. **'Increased Offensive Power': This armor increases Erza's offensive capabilities, and she uses it in conjunction with any number of weapons to deal her enemy great damage. **'Moon Flash': Erza rushes past her target, slashing them in a cross pattern. *'Flame Empress Armor': This armor is dark red predominantly, but also sports orange and black parts, with the first ones being shaped like flames and the second resembling Dragon’s limbs. It’s basically made up of three different parts: the revealing breastplate with Dragon like wings attached to it, the orange gauntlets and the Dragon claw shaped greaves. Erza’s hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails. **'Flame Resistance': This armor lowers the destructive power of flame attacks by 50%. **'Fire Magic': This armor grants Erza the ability to shoot and control fire. *'Adamantine Armor': The Adamantine Armor is a large, blue and navy colored armor. The breastplate is composed of different plates joined together, with four, prominent tube-like ornaments on the front, right above her breasts, below the high armored collar. The shoulder pads are very large and sport prominent plates shaped like spikes, protruding from a far darker part which composes the base of the structure. The armor is completed by a helmet which covers the top and the sides of Erza’s face, leaving the back part of her head exposed, and sporting prominent spikes jutting outwards. **'Immense Defensive Power': This armor is the ultimate, high-level defensive stance. While wearing it, Erza is able to withstand the Magic beam fired by Phantom Lord's Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter. Despite her receiving injuries and the armor breaking into process, she still successfully protected the entire Fairy Tail Guild and all of its members. **'Adamantine Barrier': While wearing this armor, Erza gains the ability to create a powerful Magic Barrier by combining her two shields together, which can even withstand spells such as the Jupiter Cannon. **'Flight': While wearing this armor, Erza gains the ability to fly but only for short distances. *'Clear Heart Clothing': The Clear Heart Clothing is described by Erza as just normal clothes without any special properties; it consists of a sarashi around the upper chest and a red hakama with a yellow flame-like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, tied by white strings. Erza's hair is tied up in a high ponytail at the back. As her armors represented the walls around her heart, donning these clothes represented Erza opening her heart and breaking down the walls she'd built up to protect herself. While in this outfit, she discards defense, instead focusing primarily on offense. *'Lightning Empress Armor': This armor is golden and light bluish in color. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck. When using this armor, Erza’s head gets adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair gets styled in a long braid. Also, the armor’s weapon is a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon. **'Lightning Resistance': This is an armor that lowers the attack damage of all lightning attacks aimed at the wearer. It was enough to withstand an attack by Laxus Dreyar, a skilled user of Lightning Magic, without Erza receiving any injuries herself. **'Lightning Magic': This armor grants Erza the ability to attack her foes with lightning. *'Flight Armor': This armor has features very few armored parts. It is cheetah printed, and the outfit has a large collar around Erza’s neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah’s ears adorning both sides of Erza’s head. When wearing this armor, Erza is equipped with a pair of short swords with elaborate hand-guards similar to a rapier's, shaped like rose's thorns. **'Augmented Speed': This armor increases Erza's speed dramatically, to the point where she could match Erza Knightwalker's speed while the latter was using Silfarion. She was also able to keep up with Racer despite being under the effects of his Slowing Magic. **'Sonic Claw': Erza dashes towards her target at high speed and slashes them multiple times from every direction. *'Morning Star Armor': This armor, which seems to be mainly composed of a leather-like material, sports many feather-shaped decorations, including the short cape, the pauldrons protruding from under it, and the cloth circling Erza’s waist, held up by a simple belt on the front. She dons a one piece suit revealing her legs, whose upper part is covered by fishnet leggings, and with high-heeled armored greaves with large knee guards covering her calves. Her arms are heavily armored as well. In this outfit, Erza’s hair is styled in tangled buns on top of her head, and she’s armed with a pair of simple swords with cross-shaped hand-guards, getting larger near the edges, and blades which seem to lack the standard cutting edges. **'Photon Slicer': By pointing the twin swords towards her opponent, Erza is capable of releasing a large blast to them. *'Nakagami Armor': A set of armor Erza had the ability to don once she released her Second Origin. The Nakagami Armor has not been worn for over ten years, as it consumes vast amounts of Magic Power to utilize. Anyone who is able to wear the armor will be able to dispel Magic and wield a peerless sword. The armor is composed of a short revealing robe that is tied together with an intricate ribbon at the waist. The armor features large pauldrons over each shoulder, bearing the image of a lion with an open mouth, and decorated greaves that match the motif of the armor. The entire set is complemented with a rhombus-shaped tiara and a large sash which loops above her head with the ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end. The armor comes equipped with a large halberd possessing a circular hand-guard at its center. **'Nakagami Starlight': A spell utilized in conjunction with her halberd to swiftly dismantle the opponent with swift, brute force. *'Celestial Armor': This armor takes the form of a revealing blue garb with a golden chain collar around the neck area, along diamond earrings and matching colored hair accessories. On her legs are two large diamond patches while around her arms are cape-like garments to complete her armor's design while not providing any footwear. (Unnamed) **'Heavenly Body Magic': While wearing this armor, Erza gains the ability to generate and manipulates the energy of stars and uses it against her enemy. ***'Grand Chariot': Erza conjures a humongous magic circle that shoots down magical energy and can also physically damage her target with it, even in the midst of being in close quarters combat. Sword Magic: In addition to her signature Magic, Requip, Erza is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Erza is capable of using her swords to perform different Magical attacks. This is usually done in combination with specific armors of hers, which makes her a very deadly combatant. It is also shown that she can also combine different armors with other swords from other armors to either block or attack using deadlier force and mixing different elements together. Telekinesis: Erza is also a skilled user of Telekinesis. The first time she used this Magic, however, was accidental. When she was a child in the Tower of Heaven she used this Magic to levitate discarded weapons from the ground and launch them at her enemies, something which she did inadvertently, due to the shock caused by Rob's death. Erza's most common use of Telekinesis comes with her Sword Magic, in which she can perform different attacks by controlling her swords remotely. (Unnamed) Master Swordswoman Specialist: Expert Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Keen Intellect: Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Erza possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power, almost being equivalent to that of a Wizard Saint at such a young age. Throughout many difficult battles, Erza was able to Requip powerful armors in rapid succession without showing any signs of fatigue. She was also able to Requip her Heaven's Wheel Armor and over 200 swords after Requipping her Lightning Empress Armor without running out of Magic Power, proof that she has very strong reserves. When exerted, her Magic Power is red in color. Relationships *Jellal Fernandes *Simon *Millianna *Rob *Natsu Dragneel *Happy *Gray Fullbuster *Lucy Heartfilia *Mirajane Strauss *Juvia Lockser *Wendy Marvell *Romeo Conbolt *Pantherlily *Makarov Dreyar *Erza Knightwalker *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki *Kagura Mikazuchi *Minerva Orland *Megu Kataoka - Out of all of the Class E students Erza befriended, Kataoka is the closest to her (besides Okano). *Hinata Okano *Yuma Isogai *Hiroto Maehara *Sanji *Rukia Kuchiki Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:S-Class Mage Category:Swordsmen Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Fairy Tail Characters